Sur ce banc tout a commencé
by Eraxeen
Summary: Apres la guerre, nombreuses vies ont été détruites. Pansy essaye de se reconstruire, et là, sur ce banc, elle retrouvera quelqu'un qui changera sa vie.


Bonjours tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes...

Je vous présente ma première histoire j'espère qu'elle vous plaira...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

J'étais assisse sur ce banc depuis des heures à regarder dans le vague. Loin de mon quotidien, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, dans mes rêves, dans l'espoir qu'un jour ce monde que j'imagine dès que je ferme les yeux prenne enfin vie devant moi. J'étais perdu à des millions d'années de la réalité, la tête remplie de rêve, le cœur remplie d'espoir, les yeux remplies d'étoiles.

Assisse sur ce banc, tout pouvait devenir vrai.

Les yeux fixaient sur ce ciel nuageux, le temps gris reflétant ce monde vide et terme quand je l'ai aperçu... Ce rayon lumineux qui à travers la brume de nos vies ce mis à éclairer mes pas. Cette lumière avançait vers moi comme appelé par mon cœur.

Je fermais les yeux priant le monde, l'univers pour que ce ne soit pas un rêve.

Quand je les ai ouvert une nouvelle fois, le rayon de lumière avait disparu comme aspiré par mon désir et consumé par mon envie.

Il était partie mais ça douce et chaleureuse lumière me suivait sans arrêt, comme pour me redonner espoir dans ce monde sans attrait.

Je pensais tout cela et bien plus encore, assisse là, sur ce banc, au milieu d'un parc verdoyant parcouru par cette douce brise annonçant le début de l'automne. Bientôt, le sol serait recouvert des feuilles mortes, tombant des arbres, rougeoyant de milles couleurs sous un ciel sans nuage, chassé par le vent. Les arbres seront nu et les feuilles recouvriront le sol, chassant la monotonie de la route, des trottoirs et des chemins mettant un peu de couleur dans un paysage terne et insipide.

Le vent soulevait doucement mes cheveux, les faisant voler vers l'arrière avec douceur, comme une caresse.

L'odeur de la pluie emplissait l'air ambiant, faisant ressortir le délicat parfum de la terre et de l'herbe sous les douces gouttelettes venues du ciel.

Je regardais une dernière fois le ciel gris de cette ville terne et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je lui souris, d'un sourire sincère, emplie de gratitude et de nostalgie. J'avais l'impression de découvrir ce monde pour la première fois, enfaîte, je le découvrais d'un œil nouveau, avide d'apprendre, retrouvant ces rêves cachés.

Je me souvenais de ce qui m'avait amené là. La tristesse de l'ennuie, la noirceur de la solitude et le souvenir cuisant d'une guerre injuste, un tout qui bouleversait encore ma vie aujourd'hui. Tout ces sentiments m'avaient abandonnés. J'étais là, et enfin je souriais...

J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur ce banc qui n'avait pourtant rien de différent des autres. Il n'était pas beau, unique, bien placé, il était seulement là. Au bon endroit, au bon moment. Une chose si rare et si unique qu'il m'a fait oublier mes soucis, pour me faire simplement prendre le temps. Prendre le temps d'admirer le monde autour de moi, ce monde merveilleux, rempli de couleur pour quiconque veut les trouver. Un monde rempli... Oui rempli de tout ce qu'on veut y trouver.

Je ne pensais pas un jour retrouver ce sentiment, cette innocence, l'innocence d'un enfant observant autour de lui, admirant ce qui l'entoure sans jugement, sans amertume et sans attente. Admirant simplement la nature, la terre, le ciel, le monde et tout ce qu'il contient.

L'air devenait frais, mais je restais là, sur ce banc, le cœur battant, capturant chaque moments, chaque images, chaque odeurs, chaque sensations. J'étais simplement là, peu importe qui j'étais et ce que je faisais ici, j'y étais et c'était tout ce qui importait à ce moment. Un moment unique, simple et pourtant tellement enrichissant. Un seconde, une minute, une heure peu importait, les yeux fermés, le cœur ouvert, j'étais simplement... là.

Perdue dans mes pensés, mon esprit s'éloignait de mon corps à la recherche de la paix que je ne pouvais en aucun cas lui apporter, tourmenté et torturé par mes désirs intérieur aussi inavouables qu'incompréhensibles. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Absorber dans une spirale infernale me poussant à fuir la réalité et à me cacher derrière un masque impénétrable, j'étais vide. Plus aucune lueur, plus aucune envie. Rien. Rien ne me donnais envie de me lever le matin, de passer une journée ordinaire, qui se répète sans cesse. Rien. J'étais entièrement vide, vide de sens, d'énergie.

Mes yeux avaient depuis longtemps perdu tout éclat qui aurait pu rendre mon regard plus chaleureux, j'étais vide, froide, non plutôt glaciale, fuyant le contact des autres, leur conseils, leur compassions, leur dégoûts, leur haines, leur peurs, leur incompréhensions, leur égoïsmes sans aucun limite, leur actions intéressées. Tant de points me fermant au monde. Pourtant, j'étais là, assise sur ce banc, le sourire aux lèvres. Je vivais, regardant le soleil se coucher.

Loin des souvenirs de la guerre, je me sentais vivre. Mais une présence près de moi me tira brutalement de ma bulle de bonheur. Et en tournant la tête je l'ai vu. Elle était toujours aussi belle, même après la guerre elle n'avait pas perdu la lueur que j'avais déjà vu dans ces yeux, une détermination troublante. Mon souffle était coupé, je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Après tout ce que je lui ai fait, elle est là, assise sur ce banc, juste à côté de moi et le pire... Elle me sourit. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, comme si je n'avais rien fait pour lui nuire. Comme si elle me pardonnait.

Et pendant que la culpabilité me serrait la gorge, une fine étincelle d'espoir se ravivait dans mon cœur.

 _-Bonjours Pansy_ , elle souriait et je crus que mon monde venait de se remettre à tourner.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


End file.
